Golden Boy (A Luigi Largo Story)
by Kam.rainbow
Summary: Luigi Largo is learning to cope with his father's death and reflects on growing up as the son of the wealthiest man in the world.


Amber had been in Luigi's room again. Luigi could tell from the moment he walked in, something was off in the slightest way, something wrong with Luigi's perfectly ordered room. He could always tell it was her too. Sometimes Pavi would still sneak into Luigi's room for whatever reason, and on the rare occasion that Luigi would catch his brother in the act, it would earn Pavi a sharp punch in the jaw. Although despite the way he acted sometimes, Pavi was not an imbecile, he knew better than to touch anything. Amber, on the other hand, could barely keep her hands to herself, always making herself more comfortable than needed.

She _touched_ things. There were wrinkles in his sheets in an obvious depression where she had sat down, his alarm clock had been moved slightly, the door to his personal bathroom had been left open.

"That fucking slut." Luigi grumbled to himself. He was in the middle of remaking his bed when Amber herself walked in.

"I was looking for you earlier," she said.

"I noticed. Don't touch my stuff!" Luigi said bitterly as he tucked in the sheets.

"I didn't!" Amber whined.

"You're already a bitch, don't be a liar too."

"Whatever," Amber scoffed, her nose wrinkled and she glared at her brother with disgust, "If you can manage to dislodge that stick up your ass, I need to talk to you upstairs." She turned and left without waiting for an answer. As if he were nothing more than an employee, just the sort of thing that got under his skin in a very 'Amber' sort of way. Luigi usually wouldn't take shit from anybody, but unfortunately he had been raised to avoid murdering his own siblings, no matter how much they disrespected him or no matter how much he wanted to absolutely throttle the both of them. No one quite got under Luigi's skin the way Pavi and Amber could.

"FUCK OFF, YOU UGLY CUNT!" Luigi shouted after her, but she didn't answer, probably already too far down the hall to hear.

He paused to crack his knuckles and try to relax his shoulders, it didn't do much, but he calmed himself enough to return to cleaning up Amber's mess.  
He smoothed out his bedding and looked over his room again.  
He scanned the room, went to his bathroom to make sure everything was in order, double checked the bedding, closed the door and jiggled the handle to make sure it was properly latched.  
Luigi sighed and straightened the cuffs of his shirt before going to find Amber. He however paused in the doorway and looked over the room once more, then decided to remake the bed again.

Amber's heels clicked against the stone floors of Rotti Largo's old office. Impatient as ever, she paced back and forth behind her father's desk.  
"That idiot." She groaned. Luigi seemed to be taking his sweet time getting there.  
Amber hated being in that office. There was, however, a time when she couldn't be kept away. She wanted to be there all the time, so much so that Rotti had gotten a couch put in for her to lounge on so that she wouldn't bother him quite so much when she would intrude on his work.  
Amber looked at the little sofa now and resented every moment she had ever spent there.  
All of it wasted time. Even if Amber had been by her father's side all the time, as often as Luigi, she knew now that Rotti still wouldn't have given her a shred more attention or love than she had ever gotten.  
Rotti simply must have lost interest in his daughter as she got older. She used to be the spoiled favorite, once upon a time.  
Those memories seemed worlds away from Amber now.  
Amber's chest tightened as she remembered the night her father had died. She hated him now.

"Jesus fuck! This place is a disaster!" Luigi exclaimed as he took in the view of the office. He scowled as his eyes met his sister's  
"What did you do!"

There were papers and files scattered all over the large mahogany desk, and some that had even fallen to the floor.  
The orchids in the corners of the room were brown and dried up.

"Shut up!" Amber commanded.

"I'm not gonna stand here and take orders from a slu-"

Amber cut him off,  
"I need your help, you loudmouthed dick-bag!" She shrieked.  
Luigi shut his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. He gave his sister an expectant look, a bit surprised that she would ever admit to needing help.  
"...Well?"

"These files, I can't figure out how dad organized them, I can't find any pattern or anything." Amber explained.

"So your solution is to scatter all of them everywhere?"

"You know I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Obviously."

"I can't trust Genterns with this stuff." Amber said. She was looking at some of the files, she was looking at them with more disgust than Luigi had ever seen in her eyes.  
That's when Luigi knew what she was looking at. This wasn't just normal Geneco. paperwork.  
He let his eyes trace over the paperwork, despite his discomfort with the mess of it.  
He walked around the desk to stand beside Amber.  
It was an awkward feeling to be standing behind this desk. The desk that should have been his.  
He did his best to ignore it and instead focus on the mess in front of him.  
"What is this?" Luigi asked. He was trying to make sense of the words but couldn't keep his mind from fogging up with the strange myriad of emotions inside him.

Amber walked towards the huge floor to ceiling window and looked out over the city.  
"Illegal," She said "and I can't make any sense out of it and I know you can."

With that, Amber walked away. She left the office, she wanted to be there as little as possible.

Luigi could hear her heels clicking down the hall.  
He exhaled through his nose and scooped up the pile of information.  
He sat down in Rotti's chair, and after a moment he got up and took the stack of paperwork with him to the chair that had always been for him. The one he always sat in when Rotti would scold him and his siblings for their foolishness.

He could remember sitting in that chair as early as eleven years old, being reprimanded for breaking a window.

"It's time to grow up, Luigi." Rotti had said.  
"But Pop, it was an accident!"  
"Enough! You're too old to be playing around in the halls. You need to be more careful, start tidying up, clean yourself up."  
Luigi had looked down and felt tears sting in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Pop."  
"Sorry doesn't do anything does it?!"  
Luigi flinched and felt the tears roll.  
"I'm disappointed in you, son."

Now Luigi sat in his father's office, sorting through all the things that needed to be buried. The things that could ruin Geneco. and his father's legacy. 

Pavi moaned and gripped a fist full of blonde hair.  
Tangled in the limbs of three genterns, he leaned his head back and basked in the pleasure that rained down upon his body.  
He looked at himself. He had had a large mirror installed above his king sized bed for the very purpose of enjoying his own image.  
He was always wearing a new beautiful face, but Pavi's body was something of entirely different beauty. His naked form was that of perfection, untainted by surgery scarring.  
The only surgeries he'd ever needed were minimally invasive and had never had need for more than a few tiny stitches.  
His skin was smooth and unmarred. He had only a few small tattoos and they served only as added decoration for his already lovely self.  
His soft masculine body, combined with the femininity of the faces he wore, was such a delicious combination to him.  
He could be both man and woman, and he was effortlessly perfect either way.  
Genterns moaned in his ears and he twisted in anticipation of the pressure desperately begging to be released.  
"Ah~ " he sang, as his hips buckled and his back arched.  
Even after he congratulated the genterns and they left him alone, Pavi still lay panting heavily and gazing up at himself.  
" _Bello_." He commented, then adjusted his hair.

"PAVI!"

"AH!" Pavi gasped, on his feet in seconds. He calmed himself when he saw that he had only received a voice message from his watch.

"Brother?" Pavi asked.

"Yeah, no shit, genius. Come up to dad's office." Luigi voice came from the device.  
Pavi sighed dramatically.  
"Oh but Fratello, I'm a-tired."

"You fucking piece of-"

"Ciao, Fratello!" Pavi promptly hung up on him and stuffed the device into a sock drawer.

Pavi stretched and yawned, then at last decided to dress himself. He threw on simple black underwear. He fell backwards onto the mattress and admired himself in the mirror some more.  
He sank into relaxation, finding that gazing at himself was quite therapeutic.  
Pavi felt himself slipping off into sleep, when suddenly;

"KNOCK KNOCK, ASSHOLE!" Luigi's fist pounded on the door.

"Who's there?" Pavi responded mockingly.

"I'm coming in!"

"I'm coming in, who?"

Luigi kicked open the door, although it wasn't locked to begin with.

"Ugh gross! Put some pants on!" Luigi exclaimed. His hand shot up to cover his eyes.

"A-no thanks." Pavi rolled over onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hand. "What seems to be the problem, dear brother?"

"Where's the storage key?" Luigi asked.

"Why should I have it?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you _don't_ hang out up there like a cryptic bat creature?"

"I believe they're called _Vampires_ , Fratello, and No. I don't."

Luigi rolled his eyes and stepped towards his brother.

"Pavi, I swear you're gonna need a new face if you don't tell me where the key is."

"Don't a-threaten me with a good time." Pavi teased, batting his eyelashes. He swung his bare feet back and forth like a schoolgirl, and winked at Luigi.

Luigi could feel his ears burning with rage, as if any moment he was going to turn into a cartoon character and steam would shoot from his ears.

"You sick little freak!" Luigi growled as he rushed at Pavi.  
Pavi shrieked and rolled out of Luigi's reach.  
Despite Pavi's teasing, he really didn't want enjoy Luigi's fists anymore than the average person, and the average person usually ended up dead.  
Pavi made a break for the door, but Luigi caught him by the hair before he could make it off of his king sized bed.

"FRATELLO! NO!" Pavi yelped.  
Luigi yanked him backward and managed to put his younger brother into a headlock.

"Where is it?!"

"Ack! I can't breathe!" Pavi gasped.

"Tell me where it is!"

Pavi squirmed and did his best to wriggle his way out the way he had been able to when he was younger. Luigi had a steel grip and Pavi wasn't as small or slippery as he once was.  
Pavi's squirming led to Luigi pinning him further by wrapping his long legs around Pavi's middle.

"Give up, Pavi!" Luigi taunted.

"No!"

"Give it up, you can't get out of this." Luigi laughed.

Pavi struggled a bit more before he settled down.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Are you gonna tell me where the key is?" Luigi asked.

Pavi smirked, although Luigi could not see it. He suddenly reached back and grabbed at Luigi's ribs and tickled him.  
Luigi's head shot back and a fit of laughter involuntarily burst from him.

"FUCK!" Luigi yelled, as his grip loosened just enough for Pavi to slip out of his hold and get away.  
"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!"

"What's wrong? Are you ticklish, brother?" Pavi mocked, before ducking out the door and running down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luigi chased after him, absolutely fuming now. His face was bright pink, full of rage and embarrassment.

Luigi chased after Pavi throughout the hall and was beginning to catch up. Pavi looked frantically behind himself.  
It was a mistake.  
He wasn't paying attention when he rounded the corner. Pavi screamed when his toes slammed into the corner.

"MOTHER FUCK SHIT!" Pavi shouted. He immediately doubled over and laid on the floor clutching his own foot.  
Luigi, having seen the whole thing, stopped chasing him to point and laugh at him.  
Pavi seethed out a string of curses in garbled mix of English and Italian.  
"FUCK YOU, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Pavi yelled.  
Luigi continued cackling, having to place his hands on his knees to keep himself up.  
"You fucking idiot!" Luigi chortled.

"Ow! Fratello! I'm-a serious, I think something's broken!" Pavi whined.

"Oh shut up. You're fine, pussy." Luigi laughed, wiping his eyes.

"Luigi! H-h-help!" Pavi cried, his voice shaking.

Luigi took a moment to stop laughing, looking down at Pavi with a strange sense of nostalgia.  
Pavi hadn't stuttered since he was fourteen. When Luigi looked down at his stuttering brother, part of him expected to see the scrawny little dark haired pretty boy that Pavi had once been. Luigi was a momentarily confused by the sight of the full grown face-stealing man that Pavi had become.

"What are you? Five?" Luigi teased. He stepped over to his younger brother and knelt down to be eye level with him as Pavi rocked back and forth in pain.

"No..." Pavi defended himself quite pathetically.

Luigi sighed deeply and audibly while rolling his eyes in an exaggerated gesture.

"Let me see it."

"No! You're-a gonna hurt me."

"Well maybe if you just told me where the fucking storage key is, I wouldn't want to."

Pavi sniffled and slowly released his own foot to let Luigi see.

"It's in the bottom left drawer of my desk." Pavi admitted.

Luigi looked at Pavi's injured foot and shook his head.

"Okay dumb ass," Luigi opened his arms, "Put your arms around me, so I can get you to a doctor."  
Luigi normally would have just left Pavi there, but something in hearing Pavi stutter made Luigi look at him as if he were just a child again. Despite the way they treated each other and how much Pavi annoyed him to no end, Luigi was still, and would always be his big brother.

Pavi did as he was told and Luigi grunted as he lifted him off the ground. Pavi stayed quiet and didn't move as Luigi carried him through the halls and into the elevator.  
It was too quiet in the elevator, but it wasn't enough to really make the air uncomfortable.  
Hesitantly, Pavi laid his head onto Luigi's shoulder.  
Something was different, they seemed closer than they had been before. As if the child-like innocence of their youth was coming back to the way they treated each other. Pavi still teased and annoyed Luigi, and Luigi still threatened and beat up on Pavi, but it had changed now. They were less hostile towards each other, no longer in a constant competition.  
Dad was gone, so what did they have left to fight over anymore?


End file.
